(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current-to-voltage detection circuit, and more particularly to an improved current-to-voltage detection circuit.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, it shows a conventional detection circuit A. Whenever an amplifier A1 is to perform a comparison and amplification to a direct-current voltage, an operating voltage A3 of system loop A2, or a positive voltage is passing through a detection part A4 to detect a potential difference between a positive end and a cathode end of the system loop A2, and to obtain a size of current of the system loop A2 after performing a comparison through the potential difference between two ends. However, a potential difference between two ends of the amplifier A1 should be greater than 40 mV to enable the amplifier A1 to effectively determine, amplify, and output. In addition, the detection circuit A should use two sets of operational power supplies A3, and the detection circuit A is easily affected by an interference of ambient environment and a noise of entire system loop A2, such that the detection circuit A can easily generate a wrong action. If the potential difference between two ends of the detection part A4 is too small, it is easy to prohibit the amplifier A1 to operate.
Accordingly, how to solve the aforementioned problem is a technical issue to be resolved by the inventor of present invention.